


Just Another Cliched Story...

by DragonWarrior07



Category: Free!, Honeyworks - Fandom, 告白実行委員会 | Confession Executive Committee
Genre: But Mutual Pining, Crossover, Fluff, Free x Confession Executive Committee, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Love, just another cliched love story, starts with rejection, tol and smol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWarrior07/pseuds/DragonWarrior07
Summary: Two broken boys meet,At a side, of a street,Touch-starved,and love-starved, they wereWould this meeting lead anywhere?
Relationships: Ayase Koyuki/Hiyori Tono
Kudos: 4





	Just Another Cliched Story...

**Author's Note:**

> My first crossover and a totally crazy idea.  
> For those who don't know Honeyworks and 告白実行委員会 | Confession Executive Committee:  
> HoneyWorks, also known as Haniwa (ハニワ), is an independent music circle. Koyuki Ayase is one of the main love-rivals there and his song is known as: Kokuhaku Raibaru Sengen (Confession Rival Declaration) 
> 
> (Kain's version of Confession Rival Declaration is absolutely stunning.)
> 
> For those who don't know Free! it is a swimming anime and Hiyori Tono was introduced as one of the main antagonist in season 3. However, he did have character development, not very popular still, nonetheless. 
> 
> Anyway I love these boys two much and they seem perfect for each other. Canon and fandom boundaries do not count for true love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes you don't get want because you deserve better."
> 
> Let's just say, Ayase Koyuki had just got his heart broken and Hiyori Tono has just realised he wasn't the right one for his long-time crush. 
> 
> A little encounter in a little cafe turns to be fateful.

Ayase knew it was over. All hope for his dream girl was over. Everything was over. 

After all these months of hope, a single thing called rejection blew everything away.

* * *

It was a bright summer day when his heart was painted in shades of blue. The whole world seemed stripped of colours, dull shades of blue and grey.

He walked the streets alone, staring the cobbled road. Where he was going? He didn't know. Why had he even come out? He didn't know. 

Anyway, unlike any other day, staying home was proving to be a burden, with suffocating loneliness and pressing worries. 

He kept on walking until he saw it: a small, but pretty, aesthetic cafe. The entrance was decorated with flowers and a small blackboard with the writing: "For lonely souls."

Was he lonely? No, Ayase never felt lonely. True, he didn't have any true friends, but he had anime and manga. No, he never ever felt lonely.

Then... what was pulling him so much towards it? Those flowers? Or that feeling in his guts telling that place was for him? 

No, no, must be those flowers. He loved flowers anyway. 

So without much thought, he walked in, entirely unknowing the fact how fateful this would turn to be.

Hiyori Tono sat at a corner of the cafe, quietly turning the pages of his book. Well, now that Ikuya had better friends, he didn't surely _need_ someone like Hiyori, did he? And anyway, who needed someone like him? Anyway, he should focus on the book instead. 

He tried, but failed. You know, it isn't really easy to read a book when your mind is constantly screaming insults at your face. But nonetheless, Hiyori was Hiyori, and he'd spend many a day of his lives hearing insults and embracing hate so perhaps, it didn't hurt that much.

He drew a sigh and tried to focus in. 

"Um, may I join you?" 

Hiyori left his book at stared ahead. A young boy, with unkempt silver hair and teary blue eyes, was nervously staring at him.

Conversations as sudden as that always made Hiyori, famous for his sarcasm, lost for words. He looked around: the cafe was stuffed with people and only his seat, a two person seat was empty. 

"Hmm," Hiyori tried to sound as nonchalant as possible and put his head in the book.

"Than-I'm sorry you've to bear with me," the other boy bowed low and nervously took his seat.

 _I don't care about strangers. I won't talk with someone I just met even if he's so cute and shy. He's gonna get disappointed in me anyway._ Hiyori tried his best. _Don't look. Don't stare._

But then, at last he couldn't hold his mind and anyway, staring just once won't make him creepy, just curious to be precise, so he turned his gaze up to face the other boy.

And that's when their eyes met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too cheesy and cliched I know :)


End file.
